Bullied For Life
by The Crazy Rusher
Summary: Josephine Ash is a girl who been getting bullied by everyone but, those four boys and this girl and her best friend Angel. What happen if they become friends. Will they save her from getting bullied.


**Bullied For Life**

**Chapter One Scary Dreams**

**Okay hi for you all people i'm Jessie (My real name is Josephine but I don't really like it) This is how my character looks like (This character is me in 5 years time ) **

**Name - Josephine Ash**

**Nick names - Jessie, Jo and Jess**

**Age - 16 turning 17 soon**

**Birthday - 19/7/1996**

**How does She like - Blonde hair with pink highlights, bright bright green eyes, pink and white braces, Shy, Smart, **

**What does She likes - Music, staying home, getting away from the people who bullies her, singing, Her dad, **

** What does She dislikes - The people who bullies her, school, black, stuck up girls and haters**

**What does She wish for - For someone to stop bulling**

** Her Friends - Angel (For now she might get more friends maybe)**

**Anything else about her - She cuts herself, she scared of heights, She feels like she a wast of time to be spend off. Everyone laugh at at her but BTR and Katie, even Jo and Camille does.**

**Josephine POV**

**Dream**

**I was walking into the Plamwoods School when someone put the leg in the way which made me fall to the ground. "Watch were you going tramp." Jennifer one said. "But you put your leg their." I whispered. "What did you say. Oh you said your a bitch. Wow your right." Jennifer Two said. Everyone laugh. I look at the right and saw the four boys and that little girl laughing as well. Great the only people who felt sorry for me laugh that so not great. "You know what loser I want to give you something to show how sorry I am." Jennifer Three said with a evil smirk on her face. Oh no this can't be good. Jennifer Three pulled out a gun. "To show how sorry you were born I am gonna do this." She said and pulled the gun. Next thing I know I was on the floor bleeding to death. Everyone went around and laugh and said. "Finally she gone."**

**End Of Dream**

I screamed. It's only a dream it only a dream. I look over at the clock and it was 6:59.

Beep, Beep, Beep. I made a sound. "Wow that was scary dream." I whispered. I got out of bed and walk to the bathroom. After getting everything on a walk over to the Kitchen and took out the box of cereal and a bowl and poured the cereal into the bowl and I went to get the milk and I poured the milk in the bowl. After eating I look at my watch and see what the time was.

**8:35**

Five minutes until school. "Dad i'm going school bye." I Shouted. "Bye." I heard I guess dad is awake. I walk out of the apartment and started to walk to school. On my way to school I saw Jett. Jett was one of the people who bullies me. He turned his head and saw me and started walking my way. OMG! What I am going to do. He took his bag of and given it to me, I knew what he was gonna do next. "Oi Bitch give me my bag. Stop trying to steal my bag tramp." Jett said. Everyone laugh, but those four guys and that little girl. "You know what tramp I'm taking my bag. Oh wait you too poor to buy a bag." Jett shouted out the part about me being to poor for a bag. Everyone laughed. Jett took my lunch. "Hey give it back." I told him. "Don't think so." He said. A hand took my lunch of Jett. Great it must be one of his friends. "Here." A boy said giving the lunch to me. The boy gave Jett a look. And Jett ran away and everyone started to do their own thing. "Thanks i'm Josephine but call me Jess or Jessie." I said. I didn't say Jo, because their a girl called Jo who bullies me. "You welcome. I'm Kendall that Logan, Carlos, James and Katie." Kendall said pointing at his friends. "Nice to meet you." The three boys said. "Hi nice to meet you Jess." Katie said. Then when you second friendship started.

* * *

**What did you think? I hope you like it. Anyway I need characters to be in the story so if you want you character in you will have to copy this out and PM this or Review this to me.**

**Name - **

**Nick names - **

**Age - **

**Birthday - **

**How does She or He like - **

**What does She or He likes - **

**What does She or he dislikes - **

**What does She or He wish for - **

**Her or him Friends -**

**Anything else about her or him -**

**Thank you bye.**


End file.
